The Colour Red
by CielBerlitz
Summary: When Kakashi unexpectedly wakes up in the past and sees Sakura's murderer sitting before him as a Genin, he knows there is only one thing he can do. Create a stronger Team 7, even if it means blinding Sasuke forever.
1. Scarlet

The Colour Red

**A/N: I have always been fascinated by two things: time travel stories and a blind Sasuke. So, why not combine both? I have not written for a looong time, so I hope this is up to par. I don't have a beta reader either, so if anyone catches any mistakes, please let me know! I have not written beyond this, but a storyboard has been planned out, so it should be fine.  
><strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sasuke snapped round and Sakura choked as his fingers clamped around her throat. Fear gripped Kakashi and he sprang forward, sending bursts of chakra to his feet to make him move faster. <em>Faster! <em>The sound of birds filled the air. _Faster! _Sakura screamed. _Faster! _Dread overtook him as he stumbled – he wasn't going fast enough, he wasn't going to make it.

"No! Sasuke, don't-"

A horrible guttural sound drowned out his shout. The water splashed as Sakura's body was unceremoniously dropped into the river, the blue already colouring red. Sasuke stood silent with blood dripping from his open palm. Ice shot through Kakashi's veins. A cry tore through his lips and he grabbed his wrist, electricity already swirling around his body. His eyes locked onto Sasuke's still form as he started to pump more chakra into his palm. Sasuke was going to die here: he had fallen too low, there was no saving him now.

"No!"

Kakashi's head snapped up and the electricity around him fizzled, no more than a soft buzz. Bewilderment clouded his thoughts for a second. _Naruto._ Kakashi realised when his confused mind caught up with the situation.

"No! You bastard!" Naruto was kneeling down on the water now, hugging Sakura's lifeless body against his chest, blood seeping into his clothes. "Come on, Sakura, wake up. Wake up! _Wake up_." His head was buried in her pink locks, his voice thick.

Numbness filled Kakashi as he stared at the scene before him. The electricity faded completely. His mind was struggling to comprehend what was happening. Everything was moving so quickly now: Naruto had thrown up his head, a howl escaping his lips, red bubbles covering his skin, burning the air. It was so hot. Sasuke was looking down at the pair with unfazed red eyes. Naruto was growling as he stood up – fangs already protruding from his mouth – with chakra swirling in his palm. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and chirping filled the air once more. The two faced each other and then Naruto sprang forward in a half-human half-fox run. Sasuke charged forwards as well and the two were running towards each other with their most lethal attack.

And then with a snap clarity overtook him. Kakashi gasped and readied himself. He knew what he had to do: he was going to end it once and for all. This was the perfect moment! The Jounin took a slow breath and drew upon the last ounces of chakra in his body. _Mangekyou Sharingan! _Fatigue blurred his vision for a single second before Kakashi steadied himself and locked onto Sasuke's form.

_I'm sorry, Naruto… I couldn't save Sakura and I couldn't save Sasuke, either. I know you'll hate me for this, but I can't let him live any longer. _Pain exploded behind his eye. _Kamui!_

As a single stream of blood rolled down his cheek, Kakashi's eardrums almost burst when the Chidori and Rasengan finally clashed. Even as he got pushed back by the force exuded from the collision, Kakashi kept his Mangekyou dutifully focused on Sasuke – he couldn't fail now!

Fear overtook his senses as a blinding light flashed and engulfed the two clashing shinobi. He could already feel the air rippling around him. His eyes shifted slightly: Sasuke's form was already fading completely into the light. This was it.

The rippling became a full-on distortion in the air: it was impossible to see anything clearly now, only vague shapes and colours. A sharp pain shot through Kakashi's body and he fell forward onto one knee, almost sinking through the surface of the water due to chakra exhaustion. He barely noticed it was the colour red. Kakashi could only focus on the light that was getting brighter and brighter and the swirling that contorted his vision further. It was hurting his head. Fear gripped Kakashi as he tried to focus on something – anything – that was tangible, but found he couldn't.

What was going on? This had never happened before – did something go wrong?

Kakashi could feel the air rushing past his face as butterflies filled his stomach, like he was falling and never reaching the ground. Like he was soaring. Calmness spread over him: this was pretty nice. The ache in his muscles was already fading and the fear he had felt was being replaced by a serene sensation. Kakashi wouldn't mind floating like this forever.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _

Kakashi groaned – what was that?

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

He rolled over, dipping his head under the blankets to drown out the sound. He didn't want to lose that calmness from before: it had been so comfortable and-

Wait – what? Blankets?

_TAP! TAP! TAP! _

"Kakashi! I know you're in there! Come on, we can't be late!"

That voice… no, it couldn't be. He quickly threw the covers off of him and ran towards the door, slamming it open to reveal the face of a man long dead. Euphoria filled Kakashi and he grinned elatedly. "Asuma!" Before he knew it, Kakashi was giving him a firm hug before letting go and smiling up at his friend.

Said friend was staring back in utter confusion: Kakashi was not known for physical signs of affection. "Ah, good morning, Kakashi," Asuma stammered. "I'm glad you're awake. It's orientation for the Genin today and it's a chance for us to have a look at them before the teams are decided. Ah come on! I know you want to see them!" Asuma clapped Kakashi on the back, laughing.

Kakashi stared at Asuma, disturbed. Genin orientation? What was going on?

"Ah, yes," he managed. "Let me just put on some clothes."

Kakashi slowly shuffled back inside his house. Because that's what it was: his _house_. And he was wearing his _pyjamas_. And _Asuma_ stood outside. What was this? It was no genjutsu – he had already tried dispelling it the second he saw Asuma. The copy ninja studied his room: it was the same as always. Wait – no, it wasn't. Kakashi strode towards his desk, upon which a picture frame. _One_ picture frame. There was no Team 7 photo – where did it go? He looked around once more, eyes resting on the lone calendar on the wall, showing a familiar date: the day he got appointed Jounin of Team 7.

"Kakashi?"

Asuma's voice snapped him out of his stunned staring. "Y-Yeah, I'm coming." He stammered, quickly putting on his Jounin vest, headband, a fresh shirt, trousers and sandals.

"Alright, let's go." Asuma nodded at Kakashi and the pair headed off towards the Hokage's office.

Confusion was bubbling inside of Kakashi. He was trying to make sense of what was happening. He was in the past, there was no doubt about it. The date, the picture, _Asuma_… But how did this happen? The last thing he remembered was using Kamui on Sasuke and then everything had gone blank. Could this be a parallel dimension created by the Mangekyou Sharingan?

Kakashi was so ensnared in his thoughts that he didn't even realise they had reached their destination until Asuma tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, dazed. They were in front of the Hokage's building. As they went inside, Kakashi felt a bit abashed at not seeing the familiar faces of Tsunade's staff running around the place. The whole building had a different feel to it.

"Lord Third," Asuma dipped his head as they opened the door to the office.

"Ah, Asuma and Kakashi." The Third Hokage – _The Third _– smiled at them in contentment. "We're finally complete. I'm glad you came to collect him, Asuma, otherwise we'd have waited even longer." He chuckled.

The other Jounin sniggered, but Kakashi could not bring himself to reply with his trademark excuse.

"Alright then, let's have a look at the Genin." The Third motioned towards the crystal ball on his desk and the Jounin gathered round to peer into it.

As the faces of the Genin came into view one by one, Kakashi could not help but examine his Jounin colleagues and friends. All these people… knowing what they were going to go through in the future. Kakashi felt sick – the world they lived in was disgusting. This rotten shinobi system, taking the lives of so many of his friends.

"The most promising student: Sasuke Uchiha."

Red-hot anger flashed through his system. Kakashi's head snapped up towards the crystal ball, his nails digging into his palms. It was all he could do to stop lashing out at the piece of glass. Seeing Sasuke's face, so arrogant and self-absorbed, he wondered why he was ever glad at having the Uchiha as a student. This time, he'd make sure Sasuke was put on another team.

"He's the only survivor left from the Uchiha Clan…" Kurenai stated softly.

The vision in the crystal ball shifted to a group of girls in the classroom. Kakashi felt a pang of nostalgia as he noticed Naruto on the floor. He was so different back then… As the Jounin started talking amongst themselves about the selection of Genin, Kakashi realised he had been lost in thought again. People were starting to leave the room: the orientation was probably over. As he was about to exit the office, the Hokage motioned for him. Kakashi frowned: he faintly remembered this. The Third was going to ask him to take the team of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. _Sakura_… He felt guilty just thinking about her.

"Kakashi, I'm going to assign you to Team 7, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," The Hokage told him. "I think you'd be-"

"Lord Third, I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't think I'm suited for this team. They seem like too much of a hassle, especially the Uchiha kid."

"Sasuke? Why would you say that? He graduated at the top of his class. Plus, he's an Uchiha. You are the most capable to train him once his Sharingan awakens. Kakashi, you are _best_ suited for this team." The Hokage said firmly. "As for Sakura Haruno, she's the top kunoichi of her year. And Naruto Uzumaki… he might be a bit troublesome, but he's a good kid." He smiled.

Kakashi was stunned silent – an idea had taken root. A really stupid idea. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Kakashi had looked at the end product when he really should have looked at the source of all their problems in the first place.

"Alright, I'll take them on, Lord Hokage."

The Third smiled contently and Kakashi clenched his fists in determination.

He would destroy that _damned_ Sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the prologue done! Later chapters will obviously be longer. 'Till next time!  
><strong>


	2. Imperial Red

The Colour Red

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy that so many people are interested in this story, but I'm also a bit scared - I hope it's up to your expectations! I didn't have the time for it this week, but I will reply to all of your reviews with a PM, so keep an eye out for that. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Imperial Red<span>

Kakashi took a deep breath before he closed his hand around the doorknob. _Steady, steady…_ It would do no good to lose control of his emotions on the first meeting. After all, he was going to spend a _long_ time with them. He smiled slightly: his cute little team. He couldn't wait to see them again. Kakashi slid open the door.

_TAP. _

"He fell for it!"

Kakashi stared at the loud orange and blond mess before him. _Oh yeah…_ He had forgotten this. He shook his head, creating a wispy white dust cloud around his face, and the board wiper fell to the floor with a dull thud. Kakashi slowly looked over the two students before him and his stomach tightened. Guilt. He was not going to make the same mistakes this time around.

"I'm sorry, sensei! I tried to stop him, but Naruto wouldn't listen to me…" More apologies streamed out of Sakura's mouth as she clasped her hands together and kept glancing down at the ground, afraid to meet his eyes.

Kakashi's peeked at the third student: Sasuke Uchiha. His one eye narrowed and he hurriedly bent down to pick up the board wiper, distracting himself. Gripping the item tightly, Kakashi looked over the trio for a final time. He was going to have to make a decision now – how to proceed?

"So, this was all his idea, then?" Kakashi drawled, staring pointedly at Sakura while he twisted the board wiper round in his hand.

She blanched. "Well, y-yes… I mean- _yeah_, it was his idea!"

"Sakura…" Naruto whined.

Kakashi's fingers dug into the board wiper, white smoke puffing out. _As expected._ "And you thought it was a good idea?"

"N-no!" Sakura exclaimed, almost looking insulted.

"You thought he would get caught, right?"

"Y-yeah, because, because you're a Jounin, sensei. There's no way you would fall for something like that…" She was wringing her hands together.

"So, then why didn't you stop him?"

"I-I _tried_, sensei! But he wouldn't-"

"No, you didn't try," Kakashi stated, "I can easily see he's besotted with you: he'd listen to you in an instant. Truth is, either you're in on the prank," he paused, "or you _wanted _him to take the fall. I can see no other explanation as to why you didn't stop him. Plus, you ratted him out, right?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at him, mouth slightly open. For a second it seemed like she wanted to retort, but then she hung her head low. _Did I go too far? _Kakashi wondered. _No, no matter how much this is going to hurt now, it's necessary for their teamwork later._ The first time around, Kakashi _had_ noticed how Sakura only cared for one of her teammates, but he hadn't done anything about it, assuming it would work itself out after a few weeks working in the group. This time, he'd make her see how important teamwork was.

"Sakura would never do that! She _did_ try to stop me, but I didn't listen – it's my fault, sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, balling his fists and glaring at him.

Kakashi sighed. "You are a team now. You are going to go on missions together and face live-or-death situations together. You are going to laugh and cry together. There is no place for individualism on a team. The people in this room are going to be your closest friends, so get rid of your petty grudges and _work together_. Help each other, be there for each other…" Kakashi clenched his fists, pushing forward. "Girl, I'm disappointed in you: you obviously don't understand the essence of teamwork and would gladly let your teammate take the fall."

"Sensei…" Sakura started, but faltered when Kakashi raised his hand.

"And you," he turned to Naruto, "you _do not_ treat your Jounin instructor like that. You will be punished, thanks to your teammate. However…" he smiled slightly, "you did stand up for her, so for that, well done."

Kakashi surveyed his team. Sakura had wrapped her arms around her with her head to the floor while Naruto was narrowing his eyes, as if he was torn between feeling angry that the was getting punished or happy because of the compliment. The final student, Sasuke, was still sitting at his desk with his fingers laced together, but staring at the Jounin with wide eyes. Kakashi turned away quickly.

"How should I say this… my first impression of you guys… I hate you."

* * *

><p>"Alright," Kakashi started as he leaned against the railing surrounding the roof, "let's introduce ourselves, one at a time…" He waited a few seconds for Sakura's question, but it never came. It seemed she was too disturbed by the ordeal in the classroom to say anything. "Alright then, you go first." Kakashi pointed at the blond.<p>

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he began, fiddling with his headband, "um… what should I say? Well, I don't like school because the lessons are boring and the teachers don't really like me. Except for Iruka-sensei! He took me out for ramen – which I like as well! Except the three minutes you have to wait for it to cook… I like learning new techniques, because I want to become powerful so I can become the greatest Hokage! Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody – somebody important!"

Kakashi nodded, smiling beneath his mask. "Alright, next."

He was staring intently at Sakura, who still seemed to be in her own world. She was gazing at the stone beneath her feet, hands clutching her knees tightly. He wondered if she had even been listening to Naruto's introduction.

"Girl," Kakashi said, raising his voice, "introduce yourself."

"Ah!" Her head snapped up and her eyes met Kakashi's for a brief second before she lowered her head again. "I-I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 12 years old, my birthday is on March 28th and I like trivia games and memorising information for school. I _love_ syrup-coated anko dumplings," her voice lifted, regaining some energy, "and I _hate_ spicy food! My dream is to beat that pig Ino and – and…" She shot a look at Sasuke and stopped talking.

The Jounin nodded once before turning to the final team member. "And finally…"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like… talking walks and training. I _hate_ being held back." He cast a warning glance at his two teammates. "And I want to become powerful so I can restore my clan and defeat… _that _man."

A warmth coursed through his body and Kakashi dug his nails into his arm. He had ignored Sasuke all morning, but now, faced with him, it was hard keeping his anger in check. He took a deep breath and wrenched his gaze away from the Uchiha. _Later, later..._ Instead, Kakashi focused on his other two students, feeling the warmth slowly fading.

"Good, you're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission-"

"Wait, sensei! What about you? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Sakura piped up, "I mean, we don't even know you're name!"

"Who, me?" Kakashi asked, pointing at himself, "well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't really feel like telling you more about myself… well, I do have a dislike: scum that abandons their friends." It took all of his willpower not to pointedly glare at Sasuke. Sakura mouthed an 'okay' and returned her gaze to the ground. Kakashi felt a little twinge of guilt in his stomach at seeing her so dismayed: she thought he was talking about her.

He took another breath and continued talking. "As I was saying, we'll have our first mission tomorrow. It's a task that the four of us will do together: a survival test. But it won't be like your previous training." Kakashi chuckled at the unimpressed looks he was getting. He pushed forwards. "Of the 27 graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin – the other 18 will be _weeded out_ and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make-it-or-break-it pass-fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66 percent."

"What?" Naruto yelled, sitting up. "we worked hard to get here! What was that graduation for anyway?"

"Oh, that? That was just to select candidates who _might_ become Genin… or not. That's how it is. _I_ decide whether you pass or fail." The Jounin watched Sakura wrap her arms around her knees. "Be at the designated training spot tomorrow at 5AM and bring your ninja gear."

Both Naruto and Sakura were shaking now, though one in anger and one in fear. Kakashi lifted himself up off the railing and turned his back on the students, only turning his head back for a brief moment to give them the warning about eating breakfast. Taking in their shocked expressions, he disappeared off the roof.

* * *

><p><em>What to do? <em>Kakashi wondered as he trailed through the village. He had thought about the survival test for the past hour now and still hadn't decided on a plan of action. Getting rid of the Sharingan was his first priority, getting Team 7 to work together was the second – that could come later. Though he didn't enjoy it, the act with the board wiper was the first push towards that second goal and Kakashi had no doubt it would pay off during the bell test.

But Sasuke was different story and a much harder objective. _I could just kill him. _The thought was sudden and unplanned. A weird feeling settled in his gut. It was so tempting: he would get revenge for Sakura _and_ the Sharingan would be gone. So many problems would be avoided… Kakashi let the thought swirl around his head for a bit longer before realising he had set foot on the Third Training Ground.

As expected, his team was already there.

"Morning everyone. I'm glad you're all here." Kakashi smiled and waved.

The predictable chorus of 'you're late!' followed and he gave his predictable excuse, this time involving a black cat. Kakashi smiled at the nostalgia. He took out the timer and placed it on the short tree stump sticking out from the ground.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kakashi began, taking out the little silver bells. He motioned to the timer. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple: you just have to take these bells from me – that's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch and you'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura exclaimed, "there's three of us. How come there're only two bells?"

Kakashi simpered. "Well, _that_ way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission – that one goes back to the Academy." He jingled the bells. "Then again, all three of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

Sakura looked outraged. "Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!"

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto chuckled.

"Good point, Naruto," the Jounin said, "we still need to talk about your punishment. Sakura, Sasuke, you two can begin as soon as I say 'start'. Naruto, you will wait here by the timer until one hour has passed. _Then_ you may begin as well."

The blond blanched and his arms dropped to his sides. Sakura nervously bit her lip and shot a sideways glance at her teammate, opening her mouth before closing it again and hugging herself. Sasuke looked up at the Jounin and bent his knees, bringing himself in a starting position. As soon as Sakura noticed, she hurriedly did the same: lowering down and focusing on Kakashi. Naruto trudged to the stump with his head hanging low.

"Start!"

Within seconds, Sasuke and Sakura had sprung up and out of sight. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. _I'm glad some things haven't changed. Still… _He could sense Sasuke's chakra up in one of the trees near the edge of the clearing. Kakashi gazed at the spot in contemplation, fingering the kunai in the pouch tied around his waist. This was a perfect opportunity…

"So, Naruto, which one of your teammates is going to get a bell first?" Kakashi quizzed, still watching the Uchiha's hiding place.

"Well," the blond scratched his head. "I think Sakura will – she's really smart!" He grinned.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, I can accept that. But there are still only two bells. So who do you think should go back to the Academy?"

Naruto didn't reply, only shifted his position slightly. He looked up at Kakashi with a thoughtful expression and then turned his gaze towards the clearing, crossing his arms. It didn't seem like there would be any answer from the boy, so Kakashi turned his attention back to the trees, pleased that Sasuke had not moved from his original position. He took the kunai from his pouch and took a step forwards.

"I don't think any of us should go back to the Academy." Naruto stated firmly.

Kakashi smiled and flickered out of sight.

Sasuke cursed when the Jounin disappeared – where was he? He glance around suspiciously but there was no sign of someone approaching. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello there." Kakashi waved joyfully, before his eyes narrowed. "You really should learn how to conceal yourself better, Sasuke."

The Uchiha quickly jumped down into a small clearing on the other side of the trees, readying himself. Kakashi did the same, surveying the boy. _Should I really kill him?_ He thought about Naruto's words. In the original timeline, it would take months before Naruto could acknowledge Sasuke as a friend. There had been so much progression already by only changing a few things. Could Sasuke be changed as well?

Sakura's scream filled his head and Kakashi clenched his fists, glaring at the boy in front of him. _No, he cannot be changed_. He thought about his other students. _But _they_ can._ _I'll let Sasuke live, if only for Naruto and Sakura. But, that Sharingan is not allowed to exist._

"Let's start then, shall we?" Kakashi beckoned the Uchiha.

Sasuke wasted no time snatching a handful of shuriken from his pouch and launching them at Kakashi, but the Jounin dodged them easily by moving to the left. In a flash Sasuke was behind him, aiming a kick at his chest. Kakashi blocked the attack with his arm and grabbed hold of the boy's ankle. Sasuke twisted round and threw a punch instead, which was blocked by Kakashi's other hand. The Uchiha contorted his body one more time to aim his other leg at the Jounin's head, but it smashed into Kakashi's forearm instead.

Sasuke suddenly smirked: the bells were in plain sight. Last time, Sasuke had managed to graze his fingers against them, but Kakashi was not going to let that happen _this _time around. He might have decided against killing the boy, but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on him. This was indeed a perfect opportunity.

Kakashi released his grip on the boy's limbs and slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke dropped to his knees and doubled over, choking. He soon got himself together and glared at Kakashi while taking a few deep breaths to get the air back in his lungs. He then lunged at the Jounin, swinging his fist. But it was too slow. Sasuke realised it the second he saw Kakashi's expression. The man ducked under the punch and struck against Sasuke's ribs with his elbow, making the Uchiha contort his face in pain.

"Damn it…" the boy groaned, clutching his side. Definitely bruised. He snapped his hands together and started moving his fingers. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Kakashi reacted instantly, shouting, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A liquid dragon rose up from the river behind Kakashi and charged towards the fireball that came from Sasuke. The two jutsu collided in the middle of the small clearing and a large cloud of steam enveloped the two shinobi. Sasuke coughed and winced at the pain it caused him – damn ribs. His eyes widened when he saw two shuriken fly at him. He tried to sidestep to the right, but was too slow and felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. Sasuke cursed and pressed his hand against his cheek. When he pulled back he saw blood.

Kakashi watched the boy quietly. _I think that's about enough… I'll think of a plan for those eyes later._

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!"he said discreetly, his body slipping into the ground.

The second Kakashi felt Sasuke's chakra above him, he burst up through the soil and wrapped a hand around his ankle. The Uchiha gave a startled yelp as he was pulled down into the ground. Kakashi smirked from his position above land, staring down at Sasuke's face. He then lifted himself up and turned away, taking out his book for the first time that day.

"The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Were his only words.

Sakura froze when she spotted the head of her crush blinking back at her. She took a few collected breaths and stalked towards Sasuke, quickly getting on her knees and tugging at the rocks around his neck.

"What happened? Your face is bleeding!"

"Kakashi," Sasuke replied, "he caught me off guard – he's stronger than I thought. I couldn't even get _near_ a bell."

"Yeah… about that. I think we should work together to get the bells. If even _you_ couldn't get near one, then I don't think Naruto and me will have much luck. We should make a plan together!" Sakura beamed at her crush, still digging at the rocks.

Sasuke looked contemplative. "How much time do we have left?"

"Once Naruto joins we'll have exactly one hour to complete the test," Sakura responded, "I'm not sure how long until then, but at least we get a little head start."

Sasuke wriggled his freed arms. "What are you talking about?"

She looked shocked. "Well, we're not going to leave him out of it! Think back to what Kakashi-sensei said: he _hates_ scum that abandons their friends. We're a team now, and if we purposely exclude Naruto, I have a feeling Kakashi-sensei will fail us even _if_ we get the bells. And… I still need to make up for what happened yesterday."

Sasuke was silent for a long time, but then he nodded. "Let's do it."

Sakura grinned and helped lift the Uchiha from the ground: now completely free. Her expression darkened when she noticed the way Sasuke avoided leaning on his right side.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Sasuke replied, immediately straightening his posture.

"Sasuke," Sakura firmly said, "if you're hurt you're only going to burden the team. So tell me what's wrong so I can help– it's your ribs, right?" She pointedly stared him in the eyes.

Sasuke only nodded his head in affirmation and the kunoichi sighed, taking a piece of cloth from her pouch and walking towards the river, dipping the material in the water. She then returned to Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed when she lifted up his shirt: a large bruise was already showing. She softly pressed the cloth against his body and Sasuke gave a hiss of pain, making Sakura wince.

"I'm sorry the water isn't colder – it's all I can do," Sakura bit her lip. "Your ribs are bruised," she stated with a shaky voice, "pretty bad. You won't be able to move without pain. And if you _do_ move you'll only make it worse. I'm not sure what to do…" She paused for a long while. "Alright, Sasuke, this is the plan: Naruto and me will get the bells and you're going to wait-"

"Absolutely _not_!" The Uchiha hissed. "I need a bell – I need to pass! I'm not going to lay here and let you and the dead-last become Genin while I get sent back to the Academy!"

"Sasuke!" She cried. "I'm only thinking about your health! I don't want you to get hurt more… I _promise_, Naruto and me _will_ complete this mission! And about the bells… if it's necessary, _I'll_ give my bell to you. You seem to need it more than I do: I can handle another year at the Academy." She was almost in tears.

Sasuke could only stare at her in wonder. "You would do that… for me?"

"Yes." Sakura stood up. "Now I'm going to find Naruto. You stay here, alright?"

Sasuke nodded, still stunned, and Sakura sprinted back towards the main clearing. She quickly found Naruto leaning against the tree stump: he seemed to be deep in thought. Sakura slowly shuffled towards the other side of the tree stump and sank to her knees, leaning around towards the blond.

"Naruto! _Naruto_!" Sakura hissed, beckoning him.

"Hmm?" The blond turned his head. "Sakura!" His eyes lit up.

"How much time until you can join?"

Naruto glanced at the timer. "Ten more minutes."

Sakura put a finger to her chin. "Hmm, alright, come join me over there in ten minutes." She pointed at the trees surrounding the area. "There's a small clearing behind those trees."

"What – why?"

"We're going to make a plan so we can get those bells from Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whispered, quickly glancing around to make sure they were alone. "Sasuke is already there."

"Sasuke?" Naruto whined. "I thought it would be just the two of us!"

Sakura groaned in frustration. "_No_, we're going to work together. All _three_ of us – as a team. That's the only way we'll be able to get those bells." Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Sakura held up a hand. "Believe me, Naruto, this is the only way. Kakashi-sensei hates people who don't work together, so that's why we need to do this."

"But there are still only two bells! Who is going home?"

Sakura bit her lip, avoiding Naruto's eyes. "We'll think about that later…" Naruto nodded happily and Sakura stood back up. "And, Naruto… I'm sorry about yesterday."

Naruto stared at her. "It's no problem, Sakura." He smiled sincerely.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura beamed. "I'll see you in a bit!"

From his position in the trees, Kakashi smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was originally supposed to end after the bell test, but it started becoming longer and longer so I had to cut it in two parts. **

**So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry for the parts that were taken directly from canon. The story is going to be pretty much the same up until after the Land of Waves arc, where the plot will _really_ start. Until that time, Kakashi will keep making small changes to improve the team dynamic and actually train his team!**

**See you next time! **


	3. Amaranth

The Colour Red

**A/N: I am so sorry for this long wait. There has been a lot going on, which kinda distracted me from writing. But I finally got around to it, so here's the new chapter! Again, thanks for all your reviews (which I finally managed to reply to) and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Amaranth<span>

He decided he wouldn't go spy on them. Even though their chakra signatures were blazing and giving away their positions, he wouldn't do it. Them working together had already secured them a passing mark, so there was no need to give them a taste of the problems the real world would give them if they left themselves open like this. _That_ lesson could come later. Kakashi smiled: he was looking forward to seeing what plan they would come up with.

* * *

><p>The two boys were staring at Sakura as she drew a large circle in the sand before her. Her finger hovered over the dust for a second. She wrote a 'K' in the middle and then started on a smaller circle next the first. There she marked the three starting letters of their names.<p>

"You can still use chakra, right, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she turned to the boy. He nodded. "Alright, then you should use your Fireball Jutsu to distract him from… here." She etched an arrow into the sand, starting from the bottom of the big circle and leading towards the 'K'. She marked a little 'S' at the beginning of the arrow.

"He's a Jounin," the Uchiha noted with difficulty, clutching his side as leaned towards the sketches, "he's not going to get distracted like that."

"Doesn't matter. It just needs to get his attention while _we_," She glanced at Naruto, "sneak around to here." A line was drawn towards the top of the big circle.

"And then we attack him, right?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Sakura hissed as Sasuke put a hand to his head and sighed.

"Oh right, right – sorry!" The blond nodded vigorously.

Sakura shook her head before exhaling and looking back at her drawing. "Now pay attention. This is what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p><em>It's starting! <em>Kakashi's body involuntarily tensed when he felt a chakra spark. His eyes focused on the treeline before him while he absently noted two chakra signatures moving around the edge of the clearing.

The heat was instant: he could feel it on his face. Jumping back, the smell of burning filled Kakashi's nostrils, and a strand of charred hair sizzled out against his cheek. Fire!

As soon as the fire had appeared, it died out. The red inferno didn't die down slowly, but rather dissipated into the air, leaving a long stretch of scorched grass leading towards the treeline. Sasuke was powerful, but his inability to pace himself became very apparent here. He might have been able to draw out some more fireballs if he didn't pour every ounce of his chakra into this one. Then again, it might have been as a result of his injury. Whatever the case, Sasuke was out of the game.

The air moved – a whooshing sound. Something was rushing towards him.

Kakashi spun round, slipping a hand into his pouch. A clang resonated through the field as the approaching kunai met his own, with just enough force to leave a scratch but too little to push him back. The aim was good though, Kakashi had to admit. Intent to kill – a blow straight to head, just as he had told them.

There was another air ripple. And then suddenly there was a multitude of both kunai _and_ shuriken racing for him. Calmness washed over Kakashi, his fingers tightened around his own kunai and his eyes locked onto the oncoming attack. He ducked low – two shuriken shot over his head – and began weaving hand signs.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Kakashi called out.

The earth rumbled and shook and a large brick-like structure shot from the surface. It resembled a box with three sides that left only his back undefended and adorning the outside there were four bulldogs with leering eyes carved from the stone. Kakashi heard the remaining weapons smashing into the wall, indicated by sharp ringing sounds.

"_Now_!"

Tiger – Boar – Ox – Dog – Snake.

A dozen Naruto clones sprinted at the Jounin, kicking and punching and hitting, trying to grab one of the bells. The second a clone managed to get close, Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving a lone log behind. The clones gave a startled gasp, their faces contorted in frustrated scowls. From his hiding place in the bushes Kakashi simpered: it was a nice try. A good attempt at trying to distract him and then attack from multiple directions and in multiple ways. Too bad they failed.

Kakashi estimated there were about 25 minutes left on the timer. He was curious to see what Naruto and Sakura would do, since they had given away their strategy. Not only that, but they had both revealed their positions: Sakura by her yelling and Naruto by his clones. It was of course possible that the real Naruto was not among the clones, but knowing the blond, he wouldn't want to miss out on the action.

Well, no fun in hiding forever.

Kakashi flickered back into the open and was immediately jumped by four clones. Naruto was very unskilled with his blows, opting to lash out at random instead of focusing on the Jounin's weak points. One of the clones – or was it the real one? – launched a kick at his head, which Kakashi dodged by spinning left. Another Naruto was before him instantly, but Kakashi rammed an elbow into his gut and the boy went up in smoke.

"Take this, Kakashi-sensei!"

Another three clones joined the fray. Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi noticed a pink blur coming closer, but his view was soon obscured by a blond head. The clone was throwing punch after punch his way, forcing Kakashi to step backwards to avoid the hits. The Jounin jumped up, spinning round with an outstretched leg that collided with two clones, destroying them.

"Come on, Naruto, you'll have to do better than that," Kakashi lazily said as he landed, slamming his arm into the clone that attempted to jump him from behind, "otherwise you'll never get a bell."

"Ahh! Shut _up_, Kakashi-sensei!" The Naruto farthest to the left yelled.

Kakashi smirked: _that_ was the real one.

Flickering towards the blond that had spoken, Kakashi grabbed the boy's neck and pushed him to the ground, the strength forcing him to his knees. The move was completely harmless and was in no way meant to hurt Naruto, it was just a way to end this test with no way of retaliation.

"Call off your clones, Naruto. You've lost." Kakashi said in the most decisive tone he could muster. He really couldn't wait to see the faces of his students when he told them they had passed.

A small chuckle came from behind him and then things happened very fast. Naruto disappeared under his grip and Kakashi stumbled forwards onto one knee, fingers grasping the air. It took only a second for Sakura, Naruto and the remaining two clones to dive towards him, feverishly reaching for the bells.

Kakashi leaned forwards onto the balls of his feet, pressing them into the ground before springing backwards into a handstand – kicking his feet against the two clones to dispatch of them in the process – and landing neatly just outside of the scuttle. Sakura and Naruto gave him a startled look: perhaps it took them a while to process what had just occurred. Their plan almost worked, after all.

_ringringringringring_

The shrill sound of the timer surprised all three of the shinobi. Sakura gave a startled little jump, her eyes widening when the realisation set in: they had lost. She let out a shaky breath and then the tears came, silently rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Naruto sank to the ground, his legs giving away underneath him – the strength sapped from his limbs. He slammed a fist against the dirt, "_Damn it_!".

Kakashi waited a few moments before speaking. "Well, that's the end of the test. Come on, let's go to the posts." He motioned to the three stumps many yards behind him with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

The two shinobi didn't react right away, it seemed they were still caught in the shock of the moment. Naruto slowly lifted himself up off the floor and gave Sakura an apologetic look before trudging to the allocated place. The fight in him was completely gone, a sight Kakashi was not used to. Perhaps Naruto knew there was no reasoning with the Jounin, no way to get out of the test's terms. Still, Kakashi found it a little unsettling.

"I'll just go get Sasuke…" Sakura managed quietly, leaving for the treeline where the Uchiha was waiting, "I don't think he can get over here by himself."

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly and followed Naruto to the posts. Two lunchboxes wrapped in green were neatly placed in front of them, almost tauntingly. Not a single word was spoken between the two shinobi as they waited. Luckily, the silence didn't last long: only a few minutes passed before Sakura arrived with Sasuke, who was leaning onto her. The kids took their places and waited for their sensei to speak.

Kakashi stared down at his three students, arms folded menacingly across his body. It didn't really have the desired intimidating effect though, since none of the young shinobi were even _looking_ at him. Sakura's attention was fully on Sasuke, who leaned against a post with a pain-ridden expression. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to have created some distance between him and his teammates, opting to stare at the sand in solitude.

"In my years as a Jounin, I have never passed a single team. Nobody thinks like a ninja, more like little kids, or _brats_," he spat out the last word and finally his students decided to give him a little attention, turning their heads to meet his gaze, "nobody realised what this test was _really_ about."

"What… this test was really about?" Sakura parroted.

"Yes. The reason why the test is the way it is. Do you know?"

"Well, I… um," Sakura began, trailing off with confusion in her voice.

"Why do we put three people on a squad?" Kakashi challenged, a little more force in his voice than he'd have liked. But he wanted her to figure this out on her own, _all_ of them to realise why they had passed his test. "Well?" He pressed when Sakura remained silent.

The girl threw up her hands with a sound of frustration. "How am I supposed to _know_ that?"

Kakashi was silent for a long time, suppressing a sigh: he had expected Sakura to know the answer. She was the one who came up with the plan to work together in the first place, after all. But maybe it was too early for her, too early to pull the two boys together into a tight-knit team. He should have known better, Kakashi concluded. Sakura still needed time.

"… teamwork."

_What? _

"The real purpose of this test was to work together," Sasuke continued in a strained voice, "Kakashi told us he hates scum that abandons their friends. You even said it yourself, Sakura: you thought that we'd be failed even if we managed to get a bell, because we wouldn't be working together." He turned to face the Jounin. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Never, in a million years, had Kakashi expected to hear Sasuke even _utter_ the word 'teamwork'. He coughed awkwardly, "Yes, you are correct, Sasuke. This test was all about teamwork. It's impossible to get a bell all by yourself, but if you work together with your team, you _might_ be able to get one."

"But, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura interrupted with balled fists, "you set it up with three people and only _two_ bells. What would have happened if we actually got the bells?"

"I purposely pitted you against each other," Kakashi explained, "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourself. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, after all." He smiled. "And you had just that, Sakura."

"W-what?" she stammered, the tension leaving her body.

Kakashi spread his arms wide as if to include all shinobi into the conversation as well. "At the beginning of this test you focused only on yourself, with little result. But Sakura realised that the only way to even have a chance at getting a bell was to work together-"

"But, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began with a strange tone to his voice, speaking up for the first time, "why did you make me start late? What if they started working together and left me out of it? Then I would have to go back to the Academy!" He was standing up now, body shaking and angry eyes directed at the Jounin.

Kakashi let out an amused sound. "You should have more faith in your teammates, Naruto: they purposely waited until you were able to join them. As for why I punished you, you _really_ should have more respect towards your teacher." He added in an entertained tone.

Naruto gave an embarrassed huff and quickly folded his arms. There was a red tint on his cheeks, but also a small twinge to the corner of his mouth, a little half-smile. Kakashi was glad to see his fiery spirit was back at least: a sullen Naruto made him uncomfortable.

"Ninja missions are carried out in squads," Kakashi began, repeating the speech he gave last time around, "of course, you need individual skills as well, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this: when individuals put themselves above the squad, this leads to failure and _death_. On every mission your life is on the line…" He turned his back to the students and towards the large stone he'd been ignoring ever since he got to this training ground.

The black ebony rock stood out in the grassy surroundings, almost unnaturally so. The surface was cold when Kakashi slid his hand over it, feeling the small slits and carvings that adorned it.

"Did you look at this stone?" Kakashi challenged, more to start the conversation than to get an answer. Because did he really expect them to look at a stone when they were in the middle of an important test? "The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honoured as heroes in our village."

"That's it, that's it, that's it!" Naruto jumped up in excitement. "Now I know! I've decided I'm going to have _my_ name engraved on that stone – I'm not going to live and die for nothing! I'm going to be a hero, a _hero_!"

Kakashi glanced back. Of course Naruto would react exactly the same way: there hadn't been enough changes yet to warrant a different attitude. "They are… a special kind of hero."

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come _on_, tell us!"

"They are all… KIA." Kakashi replied.

There was a short silence in which the Jounin suspected Naruto was trying to think about that word and what it meant. "Ooh… that sounds real cool!" He grinned widely.

Sakura opened her mouth as if compelled to say something, but no sound came out. She wrung her hands together – unable to hid the uncomfortable feeling she had at having to explain. But it seemed like no one else was taking that responsibility and she couldn't bear another second of this dense silence. "It means killed in action… they all died."

An odd hitching noise left the back of his throat as Naruto stepped back, wide blue eyes and cheeks flushed with the colour red. His head bowed down, unable to meet the gazes of his teammates or his teacher.

"This is a memorial stone: the names of my closest friends are engraved here," Kakashi told them solemnly, "I want you all to realise the dangers of this life. Be there for each other, support each other, make sure nobody ends up on that stone." He trailed off into a melancholy silence before turning back to his students and grinning widely behind his mask, the cloth contorting around his lips. "I definitely want you all to remember that, because from this moment on, you're ninja!"

The mood change was so abrupt that it almost gave Kakashi whiplash: Sakura was jumping up and down with flailing arms, her shouts of happiness joined by Naruto's loud voice. Tears were streaming downs the boy's face and his mouth was stretched into a huge toothy grin. Even the Uchiha was smiling, though Kakashi paid him no heed.

"I did it, I did it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto beamed.

In a weird rush of boldness, Naruto grasped Sakura's hand and smiled widely at her. Her lips twitched slightly – a smile? – and a light rosy colour tinted her cheeks. She gave Naruto a quick hug before darting over to Sasuke, lowering herself down to his level to meet his eyes. The two started conversing in soft tones that Kakashi couldn't catch.

"I guess you guys deserve your lunch now – well done," he praised, picking up the two boxes and handing one to Sakura and one to Naruto, "divide them amongst yourselves."

Kakashi watched his students divide the food with a small sentimental smile. It was nice seeing the three of them interact like this, with no worries and no problems. He let out a sigh – soft enough to be drowned out by Naruto's excited chatter – and crossed his arms again.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"I assume you know why you're here?"<p>

Kakashi looked up with his one revealed eye, staring into the dark ones of the man opposite him. He gave a barely noticeable nod, indicating the man could continue. Said man took out a stack of white paper and placed it before him on the oak table, his dark-skinned hands folded together.

"We are here to discuss your treatment of Sasuke Uchiha during the test to become a Genin. Sasuke was injured as a result of this test and was forced to go to the hospital, where he was treated to heal his bruised ribs," The man started reading from the papers. "The testimonies given by your students reveal that this injury was caused by your doing, Kakashi, and the council-"

Kakashi supressed an inward scowl and said nothing, gripping the edges of the table. He wished Sarutobi would hurry up with the formalities and get to the real point. Why was the Hokage handling this case anyway? Weren't there more pressing matters to attend to?

"So, what is your response to this, Kakashi?" The Hokage asked, looking up from the paper.

Kakashi took his time to answer, weighing the words in his mind. "I did not hurt Sasuke on purpose, Lord Third. It was simply an accident."

"Yes," The Hokage drew out the word, giving Kakashi a hard look. "That's what you said before. But the council finds it strange that a Jounin of your level would make a mistake like that. And I have to agree with them." He paused. "What is really going on, Kakashi? Is this something personal between you and the young Uchiha?"

Kakashi almost laughed. "What could possibly be going on between Sasuke and me? I only met the kid two days ago." The irony was both hilarious and horrifying.

The Hokage gave a long drawn out sigh. "I believe you would never do anything to hurt your students, Kakashi. But the council _needs_ a reason or you risk being suspended."

Kakashi stayed silent: there was no reason he could give them – nothing the council would be happy with at least. But he wasn't too worried. He knew the council adored the little Uchiha and _they_ knew that Kakashi was the only one who could actually train a Sharingan. He wouldn't get suspended.

"Alright, then," The Hokage folded the papers back. "We'll label it an accident until further notice. Until then, you will pay all of Sasuke's hospital bills as a result of the _accident_ and you will be on an unpaid leave until the council has made a decision. This means no more missions except training your team."

Kakashi slowly rose to his feet. "Is that all, Lord Third?"

"Yes, you may go." The Hokage gave a dismissive wave of his hand, absorbed in the paperwork before him.

Only when Kakashi set his first foot outside the building did the conversation he had just had fully register in his mind. He was in trouble: with the council scrutinising his every move, he had to be very careful with the way he treated Sasuke. Just ignoring the kid and training the other two would be impossible now – the council expected the Uchiha to become a great shinobi.

So how was he going to move forward?

The bell test was completed brilliantly and the next thing he remembered happening in the original timeline was the Wave mission with that bridge builder. That _had_ to happen this time as well. It was the mission that solidified a bond between Naruto and Sasuke for the first time. He wanted Naruto to go through that experience again: it was one of the things that made him who he was today. _Or rather, tomorrow_, Kakashi added mentally.

So he would focus on that for now. Until the council had made their decision, he would make Team 7 a strong and stable team that was able to handle the upcoming mission.

And after that, Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally done with the bell test! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope it's not too wordy, because I can get a little too descriptive when writing and that tends to slow down the pacing a lot.  
><strong>

**In any case, see you next time!**


End file.
